A transport unit can be used, for example, to transport a cargo. A transport unit as defined herein generally refers to an apparatus that can be used to move a cargo, such as food, drugs, or other merchandise. The transport unit can be self-propelled, such as a truck, a tractor, a bus, a train, an airplane or a ship. The transport unit can also be moved by a prime mover, such as, for example, a shipping container, a trailer, etc. The transport unit can also refer to a combination of a self-propelled transport unit and a non-self-propelled transport unit.
Wireless devices can be used in a transport unit for various purposes. For example, a wireless cargo temperature sensor can be placed to sense a temperature of a particular cargo within the transport unit and then transmit the cargo temperature information wirelessly to, for example, a data recorder, a controller, etc. A wireless cargo space temperature sensor can be placed in a cargo space of the transport unit to sense a temperature within the transport unit and then transmit the temperature information wirelessly to, for example, a data recorder, a controller, etc. A wireless door sensor can be used to sense, for example, whether a trailer door is open or closed and can transmit the state of the door wirelessly. A wireless fuel sensor can sense a fuel level in a fuel tank and transmit the level of the fuel wirelessly. A wireless display can be placed in a cab of a truck and display information for a driver. It is to be appreciated that the wireless devices listed herein are exemplary. Wireless devices can be configured to serve other functions and purposes.
Wireless devices allow information to be transmitted and/or received wirelessly. The wireless devices can be placed relatively freely in a transport unit without the limitations associated with using wired devices.